A Dragon Slayer's tears
by XDragonQueenX
Summary: This story is about Natsu Dragneel. He had an happy live with Igneel his 'dad' and Cynthia his sister. But Igneel dissapeard in 7 July year 777. Two years later Cynthia dissapeard on the same date leaving Natsu alone in Fairy Tail. Will Natsu find his Sis and Igneel? Don't like don't read.
1. 6 Years later

**Summary  
****This story is about Natsu Dragneel.  
****He had an happy live with Igneel his 'dad' and Cynthia his sister.  
****But Igneel dissapeard in 7 July year 777.  
****Two years later Cynthia dissapeard on the same date leaving  
****Natsu alone in Fairy Tail.  
****Will Natsu find his Sis and Igneel?  
****Don't like don't read.**

A Dragon Slayer's tears Chapter 1: 6 years later.

"I'm never riding a train again" Natsu said.  
"You always say that but Erza still forcing you to ride it" Lucy said.  
"Mabey she llllllloves him" Happy purred.  
"Happy!" the Titania shouted gaining the color like her name: Scarlet.  
Natsu didn't even laugh at Happy's comment.  
"What's up with Natsu? He's looking so down" Lucy asked.  
"It's 7 July,the day Natsu lost his Father and his sister" Mira answerd.  
"Natsu told me he had an dragon as father but he never said a thing about a sister" Lucy said.  
"He doesn't want to talk about her,cause she leaved him at Fairy Tail all alone" Mira said.  
"Hey,Bird-Brain what's wrong?" Gray asked Natsu.  
"None of your damn bussines!" Natsu shot back.  
"You looking for a fight Fire breath!?" Gray said not liking his tone.  
Gray and Natsu started a fight again.  
"I thought you two were the best friends" Erza said.  
"Y-Yeah of course,right Natsu buddy?" Gray said putting his arm around Natsu's shoulder.  
"Aye!" Natsu said acting as Happy again.  
"Good,Natsu come with me for a second" Erza said.  
"Sorry I can't go Erza,I have to…Go buy fish for Happy! Right Happy!?" Natsu said sweat dropping around his whole body.  
"I can't remember you saying that" Happy said.  
"You cold hearted…" Natsu said while being dragged away by his muffler by Erza.  
'You are coming with me' Erza said.  
"Good luck Flamethrower,you need it!" Gray said smirking and waving.  
"Mira do something!" Natsu called out.  
"Sorry Natsu,I have to look after the bar" Mira said.  
Erza and Natsu were outside the guild when Erza asked:  
"Natsu why do you hate 7 Juny?".  
"I Don't wanna talk about it..." Natsu said walking away.  
When Natsu reached the park he sat down on a bench.  
"Why did you leave me behind Cynthia,I can't live without my sis" He said hot tears streaming down his cheeks.

**Flashback.**

"Natsu you have to concentrate more" said a girl with long red hair with pink at the end and blood red eyes.  
"But,this is al my concentartion!" Natsu shouted.  
"Fine,attack me and don't hold back because I'm your sister" Cynthia said standing already in a fighting pose.  
"O-Okay,**Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**!" Natsu shouted while running to Cynthia.  
Cynthia easely dodged by jumping up.  
"You have to be faster!" she said  
"**Fire Dragon's Talons**!" she shouted while her leg was covered flames.  
**"Fire Dragon's Roar**!" Natsu shouted letting out a small tornado of fire.  
"Fire is not working on me" Cynthia said not even burned from the flames.  
'your not gonna win today!' he said whle punching Cynthia the whole time  
and she was only dodging like it was nothing.  
Cynthia gave him a weak kick on his leg so that he would trip.  
Natsu was rolling of the hill and crashed into a giant rock.  
"Ow,better go check on him" Cynthia said ruuning to the place were Natsu was.  
"Ouch,my leg hurts!" Natsu cried out holding his leg.  
"Sorry for that.." Cynthia said.  
"Let's go home it's becoming dark" Cynthia said picking Natsu up on her back.  
"But it's really far from here to home and I can't let you walk so far!" Natsu said.  
"You're my little brother remember,I have to take care of you when you're hurt" she said smilling.  
"And I will never leave you alone" she added.  
**  
Flashback ends.  
**  
"You said you will never leave me" Natsu said.  
Wendy came running to him.  
"Natsu-san,why are you crying?" she asked.  
Natsu explained everything and Wendy ended up crying herself.  
"Grandinne also left me.." she said while salty tears streaming down her eyes.  
"We all lost someone but I promise you I will help you find Granddine" Natsu said giving her a tight embrace.  
"Natsu-san I'm never alone,your as an big brother for me" she said blushing a bit.  
"Everyone in Fairy Tail is like family for us' Natsu said giving her a warm smile.  
"Wel let's go back or Erza will kill me' Natsu said saying the name 'Erza' gave him the chills.  
"Okay!" Wendy said and she sat on Natsu's shoulders and Natsu was running to the guild.  
"Mabey I'm not alone…" Natsu thought.  
**  
Like it? Hate it?  
****Read and Review PLZ!**

**Ja Ne!  
****-CynthiaTheDragonSlayerX**


	2. Nightmare

**Hey I'm in for another chappy!  
****And I wanna thank Naturessshadows and TheCelestialDragonSlayerxx for  
****Their review! ;D  
****Here's Chapter 2 of..**

A Dragon Slayer's tears Chapter 2: Nightmare.

"Cynthia,why did you leave me!?" Natsu shouted seeing his older sister.  
"I didn't want to take care of a weak,pathetic and annoying little boy known as you" she answerd.  
After hearing that tears were streaming down Natsu's cheeks.  
"B-But you said you loved me and you promised that you will never leave me alone!" Natsu said.  
"Promises are to break and I was lying,that I loved you" she said turning around and walking away.  
"Cynthia wait!" Natsu said and grabbed her arm.  
"Don't touch me you fool!" Cynthia said and slapped Natsu hard across the cheek.  
"Cynthia…Why?" Natsu said crying holding is red cheek.  
"Because your not whorth it,now die" Cynthia said and holding a fireball.  
"NOOOO!" Natsu screamed waking up from his dream.  
"Natsu why are you waking me up so early.." Happy asked half asleep.  
"I'm going to the guild…" Natsu said and got dressed.  
"I'm staying here,you ruined my dream of eating a giant fish!" Happy said and flyed to Natsu's bed and fell asleep after 3 seconds.  
Natsu was outside,thinking.  
"What a dream,I'm glad it was cause Cynthia would never hurt me on purpose" he said.  
It took him 5 minutes to reach the guild.  
"Natsu-san feeling better?" Wendy asked when he sat down next to her.  
"No,I'm having strange dreams about Cynthia…..killing me" he answerd.  
"That's horrible,let's go do something fun so you forget it" Wendy said dragging him away.  
"Wendy is so sweet,that she cares about Natsu" Mira said.  
"I know,but do you wanna explain me who is Natsu's sister" Lucy asked.  
"Yeah,I'm curious about why Cynthia leaved" Gray added.  
"It was 6 years ago when she leaved and nobody saw her ever again" Mira said.  
"How does she looks like?" Lucy asked.  
"Cynthia was a tall girl with a good figure,long red and pink colored hair and blood red eyes  
that showed no emotion in battle' Mira said.  
"She was really strong,she was powerfull enough to beat Mira and Erza on her own" Gray said.  
"That's just a Devil!" Lucy said amazed.  
"In battle she is,but she was the always playing cool, but she was kind and the most powerfull person I have ever met" Mira said.  
"She was really kind even if she uses Fire and I'm Ice I still don't fight with her" Gray said.  
"If I had an sister like that and lost her I would also cry like hell" Lucy said.  
"Everyone knows it exept Erza" Gray said.

To Natsu and Wendy...

"Natsu-san,are you feeling better now?" Wendy asked.  
"Yeah,it's great that you wanted to help me Wendy" Natsu said.  
"That's what a little sister does right?" she said smiling.  
"Yeah,well let's go home it's already becoming dark" Natsu said.  
"We were playing that long? Goodnight Natsu-san!" Wendy said and ran off to her house.  
"Cynthia I hope you will come back" Natsu said as he walked to his house to take a good night rest.

**Hate it? Love it? Let it know please!**  
**Sorry that it's short but I wanna play on my DS.**  
**Two chappys in one day Cool.**  
**Flames will be ignored!  
Read and Reviwe PLZ!**

**Ja Ne!**  
**-CynthiaTheDragonSlayerX**


	3. Siela LightFlame

**Hey people!  
****I have holiday yay!  
****So that means I will be writhing more chapters of some storys.  
****PS: My first story Chopper's new life has been deleted and I'm sorry for the people who  
****Liked it (if some people liked it…)  
****Whatever on with the story!**

**"Talking"**  
**'Thoughts'**

**Disclaimer: C'mon do i have to keep saying this? I DON'T own Fairy Tail**

A Dragon Slayer's tears Chapter 4: Cynthia Dragneel

A week already passed since Siela joined and Natsu was acting a little weird everytime  
Siela came close to him.

"Good morning,Mira-san how are you doing?" Siela asked the white haired beauty.  
"Good morning Siela-san…or should I say Cynthia" Mira whispered in her ear.  
"Mira-san,what are you talking about?" Siela asked while looking away.  
"I heard you conversation with master.." she wispered in Siela's ear.  
"Mira please don't tell anyone I'm still alive,I will tell everyone when it's the  
right time" Siela whispered.  
"But we should tell the girls" Mira said.  
"Okay,but ONLY the girls" Siela said.  
"Erza,Levy,Cana,Lucy,Lisanna,Wendy and Juvia can all of you please come to the counter!" Mira  
yelled as loud as possible.

…..Later when all the girls arrived…..

"What's the matter Mira?" Erza asked.

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked.

"Hurry up cause I want to drink again" Cana said slightly annoyed.

"Siela-san,tell them…" Mira said.

"I have to tell all of you who I really are….." she said and stepped forward.  
Siela explained everything and when she was done everyone was shocked.  
"C-Cynthia-san…Is that really you?" Levy said while bursting out in tears.  
"Why did you leaved the guild!?" Cana said with watery eyes.  
"Natsu-san is really sad you know!" Wendy said.  
"Cynthia…..W-Why did you leaved us behind!?" Erza said and pushed her former best friend against the wall,holded her sword against Cynthia's throat  
and tryed not to cry,but failed and hot salty tears started to stream down her cheeks.

"I had too!" Cynthia screamed while she was looking at her with a serious look.  
"I had to leave cause if I stayed you would be all death!" Cynthia cried out letting everyone gasp.  
"I'm really sorry….But I wanted all of you to be safe.." Cynthia said.

"What's going on in the kitchen?" Gray asked.  
"Let's take a look" Natsu said.  
"Yeah,your right Salamander" Gajeel.

All three of them headed for the kitchen and saw all the girls crying and Erza holding Cynthia in a death grip.

"What's wrong with them?" Natsu whispered.  
"How do I have to know!" Gajeel whispered.  
"So,Cynthia how about telling the others,they will be really glad to  
hear that your safe" Erza said.  
"Cynthia!?" Natsu shouted too loud and all the girls turned around.  
"You idiot,everyone heard you!" Gray said and gave him a whack on his head.

"Natsu…" Cynthia said.  
"Cynthia….Why…" Natsu asked while tears started to stream down his cheeks again and ran away.

"So your Salamander's sis?" Gajeel asked.  
"You look nothing like your idiotic brother"he said.

"Natsu,I will explain everything later!" Cynthia said and stoped Natsu from walking away.  
"Let me go!" Natsu screamed and struggled in Cynthia's grip.  
"No,I will not let you go,never again…" Cynthia said and holded her younger brother close to herself.  
Natsu couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out in tears in his sister's shoulder.  
Cynthia holded him tight like she was afraid that he would vanish forever.

"Please Cynthia,never leave me again…" Natsu said looking in those crimson orbs that he loved so much.  
"Yes,I won't' she answerd while her she closed her eyes.  
"Let's go" Natsu said and dragged Cynthia away from the kitchen.  
"Do what?" she asked.  
"Tell the guild that your alive" Natsu said.

Something like three hours later after everyone knew that Siela LightFlame is actualy Cynthia Dragneel.

"Let's have a party for Cynthia's return!" Macarov said.  
The morning after the huge party Lucy woke up first.  
And stared at everyone in the hall.

"Wow it's worse than the last time.." Lucy said.  
When she saw Natsu sleeping in his sister's arms smiling she smiled herself  
"I'm happy for you Natsu.." She said and walked out of the guild leaving everyone  
sleeping.

**Yay,Cynthia is back!**  
**Sooo cute a crying Nastu!  
****Sorry that my chapters are really short  
****Well…..R&R Please!  
****Bye!**


	4. Cynthia Dragneel

**Hey people!  
****I have holiday yay!  
****So that means I will be writhing more chapters of some storys.  
****PS: My first story Chopper's new life has been deleted and I'm sorry for the people who  
****Liked it (if some people liked it…)  
****Whatever on with the story!**

A Dragon Slayer's tears Chapter 4: Cynthia Dragneel

A week already passed since Siela joined and Natsu was acting a little weird everytime  
Siela came close to him.  
"Good morning,Mira-san how are you doing?" Siela asked the white haired beauty.  
"Good morning Siela-san…or should I say Cynthia" Mira answerd.  
"Mira-san,what are you talking about?" Siela asked while looking away.  
"I heard you conversation with master.." she wispered in Siela's ear.  
"Mira please don't tell anyone I'm still alive,I will tell everyone when it's the  
right time" Siela whispered.  
"But we should tell the girls" Mira said.  
"Okay,but ONLY the girls" Siela said.  
"Erza,Levy,Cana,Lucy,Lisanna,Wendy and Juvia can all of you please come to the counter!" Mira  
yelled as loud as possible.

…..Later when all the girls arrived…..

"What's the matter Mira?" Erza asked.  
"Is something wrong?" Levy asked.  
"Hurry up cause I want to drink again" Cana said slightly annoyed.  
"Siela-san,tell them…" Mira said.  
"I have to tell all of you who I really are….." she said and stepped forward.  
Siela explained everything and when she was done everyone was shocked.  
"C-Cynthia-san…Is that really you?" Levy said while bursting out in tears.  
"Why did you leaved the guild!?" Cana said with watery eyes.  
"Natsu-san is really sad you know!" Wendy said.  
"Cynthia…..W-Why did you leaved us behind!?" Erza said and ppushed her against the wall,holding her sword against her neck and tryed not to vry, but failed.  
"I had too!" Cynthia screamed while she was looking at her with a serious look.  
"I had to leave cause if I stayed you would be all death!" Cynthia cried out.  
"I'm really sorry….But I wanted all of you to be safe.." Cynthia said.  
"What's going on in the kitchen?" Gray asked.  
"Let's take a look" Natsu said.  
"Yeah,your right Salamander" Gajeel.  
All three of them headed for the kitchen and saw all the girls crying.  
"What's wrong with them?" Natsu whispered.  
"How do I have to know!" Gajeel whispered.  
"So,Cynthia how about telling the others,they will be really glad to  
hear that your safe" Erza said.  
"Cynthia!?" Natsu shouted too loud and all the girls turned around.  
"You idiot,everyone heard you!" Gray said and gave him a whack on his head.  
"Natsu…" Cynthia said.  
"Cynthia….Why…" Natsu asked while he was crying again and started to walk away.  
"So your Salamander's sis?" Gajeel asked.  
"Natsu,I will explain everything later!" Cynthia said and stoped Natsu from walking away.  
"Let me go!" Natsu screamed and struggled in Cynthia's grip.  
"No,I will not let you go,never again…" Cynthia said and holded her younger brother close to herself.  
Natsu couldn't hold it anymore and bursted out in tears in his sister's shoulder.  
Cynthia holded him tight like she was afraid that he would vanish forever.  
"Please Cynthia,never leave me again…" said looking in those red eyes that were full of emotion.  
"Yes,I won't' she answerd while her she closed her eyes.  
"Let's go" Natsu said and dragged Cynthia away from the kitchen.  
"Do what?" she asked.  
"Tell the guild that your alive" Natsu said.  
Three hours later after everyone knew that Siela LightFlame is actualy Cynthia Dragneel.  
"Let's have a party for Cynthia's return!" Macarov said.  
The morning after the huge party Lucy woke up first.  
"Wow it's worse than the last time.." Lucy said.  
When she saw Natsu sleeping in his sister's arms she smiled.  
"I'm happy for you Natsu.." She said and walked out of the guild leaving everyone  
sleeping.

**Yay,Cynthia is back!**  
**Sooo cute a crying Nastu!  
****Sorry that my chapters are really short  
****Well…..R&R Please!  
****Bye!**


	5. A sisters love

**Hey,I'm back!  
I was busy with school soooo sorry!  
****Where was I?  
****Ow yeah! I was at chapter 5..**

**Disclaimer: I do't own Fairy Tail, I wish I had.**

Characters "Talking"  
Characters 'Thinking'**.**  
**Me (talking)  
"Characters saying an attack".**

A Dragon Slayer's tears Chapter 5: A sisters love.

"Oi Natsu,wake up" said a female voice.

"…Happy…Go ..Away" said the sleeping Dragon Slayer.  
He woke up by an sharp pain in his ear, and yes it was his sister that was pulling  
His ear.

"Ouch,ouch,ouch!" Natsu said while holding Cynthia's wrist to prevent her from hurting him anymore.

"Fine,you comin?" she asked.  
"Comin,for what?" he asked.  
"Home,what else?" Cynthia said and dragged him away.  
'Home? Like the old times?' Natsu thought.  
"So this is how you guys have a party?" Cynthia asked.  
"Yeah, I always challenge Cana to a drinking contest but I ALWAYS lose" he said.  
"She must be the biggest drinker here.." she said.  
"Erza can't even handle two bottles" Natsu snickered.  
"You must be kidding me!" Cynthia asked as the siblings laughed.

"Who can't handle two bottles?" asked a certain red head,still drunk.

Natsu had anime-tears streaming down his face and praying that Erza won't kill him.  
"Lucy….What are you doing? *hic*" said the powerfull and drunk Titania,that was leaning on Cynthia's shoulder.

"I'm Cynthia you idiot" Cynthia said as she took a step aside,letting Erza lose her balance.

"Erza…Let's drink some more…." Said Cana while holding Erza by her shoulders.  
Erza and Cana both fell flat on their face. Sleeping? It looked like they were  
Asleep.

"Great…Now we have to take them to their home…" Cynthia cursed.  
"Natsu,will you take Er-" Cynthia said while looking at her brother…That was  
no longer standing by her side.

"That idiot ran off….I'm gonna kill him when I see him again" she said.

Cynthia took Cana on her back and dragging Erza acros the ground. **(Poor Erza…)  
**Cynthia left the two of them back at the guild and walked to Natsu's house.

~~~~~~~~~~At Natsu's house~~~~~~~~~~

"Huff,huff,huff, I got away.." Natsu panted.

"You got that wrong little bro.." said an angry voice.

Natsu turned around and saw Cynthia with a killing look in her eyes.  
"Holy shi-" he couldn't even finish and he was tackled by Cynthia.  
Cynthia sterted to tickle him and he laughed like a madman.  
"Ha..hahahahaahahahaahahaha! Cynthia…stop please" he said as he started to get tears from all the laughing.  
As she stopped he tackled her back and started to tickle her instead and sat on her stomach  
To prevent her from getting away.  
"Natsu,haha,stop now" she said as he got off her.  
"Well,you could clean up sometimes…" she said.  
"Let me live while I'm young,old hag!" Natsu said and smirked.  
"I'm only 20 you know..And you are a young man now,so you have to clean up  
your own things 'kay?" she said as she started to lay with his pink loks.

"Yes mom" he said as he started to clean things. (his way)  
Like burning the things that he didn't need anymore and the other things just hiding it under  
His bed.

'I can't believe that he is my little brother..' Cynthia thought.  
'Well…But I'm glad I still have to take care of my little brother' she thought and smiled.

"I'm done mom!" Natsu shouted.

"Looks good enough to me.." Cynthia said.

"Hey sis,I'm hungry can ya make something?" Natsu asked.  
"….I will buy something to eat 'kay,what would you like?" Cynthia asked.  
"Can you buy me a burger or something?" he said.  
"Laters" Cynthia said before closing the door behind her.

"Oh shit,I didn't ask were I could buy it…" she said.  
She kept looking and looking but found nothing.

"It looks like I have to cook something…." She said.

While she was walking to the supermarket she saw Lucy.

"Hey Lucy" Cynthia greeted.  
"Hey Cynthia-san!" Lucy said and ran over the female Dragon Slayer.  
"Why are you here tonight?" Lucy asked.  
"Natsu is hungry,that's why I have to buy some food" she answered.  
"Well I see you tomorrow!" lucy said before running off.  
When Cynthia came back with three bags full of food she saw Natsu sleeping  
On his bed.  
She placed the covers over his body and gave a kiss on her brothers forehead.  
"Good Night Natsu" she said and lay down on the couch before drifting of to sleep.

**Like it?  
I made Cynthia 20 because Natsu is 16,I know everyone says that he is older but  
****Not in this story.  
****Here is everyones age.**

**Natsu-16**

**Lucy-15**

**Gray-16**

**Erza-17**

**Mirajane-17**

**Wendy-12**

**Happy-6**

**Gajeel-18**

**Levy-15**

**Cynthia-20**

**Master Macarov-78**

**Read and Review please!**


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry if you guys think this is a chapter.**

I was reading my stories and i was all like: "What the hell was i thinking!?"  
Well,i decided to rewrite every chapter of the story.  
Not only this story,i will rewrite every chapter of every story.  
So i won't be updating any new chapters of a story. Gomen na sai!  
I'm trying to make my stories better,but if it's not enough for you guys then it will be your problem.  
I still wan't to thank all of you guys for reviewing and favoriting me or my stories.

Thanks for reading this and please have patience!

Ja Ne!  
-XDragonQueenX


End file.
